


All in One Sky

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also hints of mental illness cause he's such a misunderstood cinnamon roll, BBS canon divergent, But Ven's just a poor little prince(ss), Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Union Cross storylines added in later on, archive warnings are confusing, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: Time marched on, slowly and infinitively, but soon enough...a crack began to grow.





	1. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had this sitting on my shelf for a long~ time. So here it is while I think about not procrastinating.

The oppressive shadows withered away at the end of his blade, walking indifferently to the youth who held the marks of their claws on the dead earth under him.

He was special... _enigmatic_ even, something that even the old Master himself thought was impressive.  
The mark of the Keyblade was engraved in his heart far before he laid eyes on him in this husk of a world, even if he briefly stepped into this realm moments ago.

 

Contrasted to his old-time friend and current Master of his new home, he was small and insignificant, a mere child who holds the weapon gifted to heroes and knights unbidden to Darkness.

He was there, dead rusted Keyblades of eons past and stained blood littered the grounds, marking the War that split the world itself, tears spilt over not the fallen warriors.  
_"My friends...I don't know where they are..."_ His voice, so feeble and weak, was brushed through the wind plaguing the dust, almost drowning out the desperate plea only he could hear.

 

Be it pity or unbidden curiosity, but he could surely watch over the boy, one who said very little on his own identity or to his "friends" either.  
Ventus, small and invisible, drifting through the stretches of the world with no clarity or purpose.

Ventus...would test his strength, prove to be something far greater than he ever knew...

 

Alas, now as he lays bleeding on these grounds, much like his own withered form, his body was too weak to overcome the labors.  
"You rather die than use your power? Feckless neophyte..." His boot only served as a leverage as the boy's mangled body faced the brutal sun, his Key still in hand to fulfill a purpose.

Yes, now is only an alternative. However weak he may be, he still has a destiny.  
"If I must, I will extract the Darkness from you myself."

The task must be fulfilled, no matter what the cost. His blade was already raised, tethering over Ventus' chest as he lays bleeding...motionless and defenseless... _crying_...

 _"Mon...ster..."_ From the silence, his voice rung out dry and defeated, but his unsteady, listless gaze told a different story.  
**Betrayal.**

 

 _"Disgraceful...Master...The one...who bears the...Sigil..."_ Now his hand grew unsteady, hearing him speak of something completely unknown to even his knowledge; _"My friends will find me...find you...horrible monster..."_

There in his heart, the one emotion he refused to show in the most troubling times.  
**Anger...hatred**...all over the man pointing his blade at him.

 

Darkness...just what he needed.  
_"I'm sure...somehow, I failed..."_ His bloodied hand shook like a leaf, surely grasping the cold metal over him; _"Whatever you're doing...I-..."_ He continued to cry, his chest heaving uncomfortable gasps and his wounds shining dully.

 _"Just do it...I don't care anymore..."_ His pitiful tears endlessly flowed, surely noting his eyes continue to dim.  
And so, with his Keyblade raised once more, he sought to fix it.

Planting the sharp blade over his heart, it glowed with a piercing light, breaking and separating the boy's malice. A choked gasp escaped Ventus' lips, diving into the edge of death, his useless struggles finally ceased and the life faded from his gaze.

And from his Darkness, Xehanort was clearly impressed.  
From an equally pure Light, an immense Darkness was brought into being, taking not a Heartless form...but a human.

 

Its body was spun with the vein-like threads of entropy, a face hidden by a translucent dome of pitch-black glass. At that, the old man smiled.  
"Creature from Ventus' riven, to you, the name Vanitas will be given."

 **"...Yes Master..."** He finally answered, slow and meticulous, as if trying to understand the full meaning of those words. And with that faceless stare, it went down to the lifeless form underneath him, a dark mist surrounded his own instantaneously.

It was dismissed with an irate grunt, and Vanitas began to turn and leave.  
"Where are you going?" He could only ask, seeing how he refused to look back.

 

**"Away from here."**


	2. Strange Aftermaths

Somehow, his Light survived.

Within the blanketing twilight of the Master's original home, Ventus stirred, his wounds settling in the salted winds and dead eyes stared whimsically at the stars above.

And from those eyes, tears continuously fell, twinkling like the worlds tethered above, all but failing to wash the blood caking his brittle form.

Dressing him properly and returning to the Badlands was a meagerly easy task, even as the boy turned silent as the wind, not a single hint of life hidden within.

  
A despondent Light and a brooding Darkness, two halves of a whole Ventus.

Once they clash, he knows the χ-Blade will surely be forged.

 

**"What did you do to him?"** Vanitas surely asked, keeping a strange distance away from them. With the featureless mask removed, a ghostly-pale face with dastardly gold eyes glared back, a wild mess of tarred spikes swayed in the dust-infested winds.

How peculiar...did the shattered remains of his heart morph the presence in front of him? What a fascinating creature indeed...

"I have brought Ventus to a proper place to rest...but it seems the situation has changed. His heart recovered, though it is now an extent weaker."

Vanitas made not an answer back, making a slow but progressive stroll to his other half, watching the reflection in his soulless orbs.  
Very soon, Darkness rose from his skin, shifting and morphing to a creature unknown to any Heartless, equally-sculpted eyes darting around and scratching the dust below.

 

"Oh...This is—"  
**"Unversed."** The boy replied unceremoniously, his gaze still locked to Ventus, locked to living stone; **"Creatures...made from emotions..."**

"Fascinating..." A satisfied laugh echoed in the air, swallowed by the winds and ageless dust. A single Darkness that breeds malice, negativity taking shape...what an amazing find he uncovered...

How he wishes to learn more...and the Unversed multiplying at Vanitas' feet proved suitable, these amalgamations oozing, gurgling, and gasping at their first breaths of "life"; dragging their bodies across the dirt uselessly.

 

As his gaze dropped to the creatures below, it drifted to the boy beside him, parroting a similar focus as well, more so...to _his_ Darkness. The elementary attraction of Light to Dark, the simple reign of night and day that ruled the worlds forevermore.

These two ancient forces, given physical flesh by his own hand, once they reunite, the worlds will be crafted anew.

A world of perfect equilibrium.

 

And through this vacant rock, a struggled gasp escaped the air, the youth chilling the breaths around, shards of **fear** in his voided eyes at the one culprit.

Vanitas heralded the mask of nothingness once more, a Key in a pronounced grip as the blade faced no target.

The weapon that bled of time lost and sins of past judgment, the glass eyes of two identical blues gazed at the Light unforgiving, the boy summoned not his own blade but trembled in a mechanical fashion.

_Pathetic_...

 

**"...Ventus..."** His Darkness only said, such a voice void of reason, an empty hand reaching to him **desperately...hungrily,** to Ventus that dangerously distanced himself, collapsing to the ground, releasing animal croaks and cries identical to the Unversed.

Such a display brought a thorn of perplexity in the man's heart. To see right in front of his eyes Light cowering helplessly in the face of Darkness, his own essence as a matter of fact, who shows not a shred of plausible hostility.

 

His heart is far damaged than he noticed, Xehanort concluded, and if such friction becomes commonplace, the χ-Blade will return to the grasp of myth.

The fabled battleground wrought more sins under the surface, such a travesty marked a prime milestone of his research, knowing a feeble Light like Ventus would drown in the ashes of Darkness.

Another alternative, he concluded with a crooked sigh, was to separate these purities to proper grounds to heal and grow. A world controlled by the balance of heart, his youthful training grounds of long ago, the Land of Departure.

 

Perhaps there, Ventus will thrive, grow stronger for the inevitable union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now look at what you did Vanitas, you gave the kid a panic attack!


	3. New figure, new face

The ringing of ancient metal was all he could hear, the strikes, parries, breathing in sync of their swings. The peaceful gold and marble blurred past his eyes as the woman dodged every hefty blow, grace, and elegance shown in every step.

Minutes skipped seconds, the sequence faltered at the boom of a grand door, light pouring in from outside where the stained windows lack.

There, a duet of boots rang out from the silenced hall, a towering but crooked man marched proudly inside, a youth that burned of a gentle sun followed unsteadily at his heel.

He quickly noted their Master travel down to greet the man, words unheard by such a distance as they both watched curiously. Their destination led to another hall, leaving the pupil frozen to his stance.

 

"That boy...is he okay?"  
"I'll go see."

Only when the decision was made to inspect the cause, his own feet against stone echoed out till he reached the blonde in front of him, now noting his stature dwarfed his own.

"Hey there, I'm Terra." His voice was strong but tried to linger gently as a proper greeting, seeing as he moved not an inch to meet his gaze.  
Only staring...at something or nothing...

"I'm Aqua...what's your name?" His friend relayed a similar introduction, soft and sweet like sugar. Once again, he said nothing, not a single wisp of movement.

"...Is that man with you?" His one of many questions flitted from his lips, simply on the fact of the blades they carry; "Are you training with us?"

 

A response, or really a light wisp of air, escaped the boy, his gaze lifting slowly to meet Terra's. His eyes seemed dead, like a muddy stain on the pristine glass that refused to leave.

He only stared, not a single crease on his lips that showed a possible emotion, though the piercing Light in his heart he could barely register told a different story; bright and optimistic.

"Do you have a Keyblade?"

 

His face moved, morphing to what his eyes projected. A pure, unknown abyss, his body taking an unbidden step back and his breaths turning high and shrill. Terra now could feel him warm up, beads of sweat trailing his temple as his frail fingers pulled at his shirt.

The black under-fabric was drawn slightly, his own heart dropping at a welt of blistered, horribly bruised skin on his chest. As the action was swiftly withdrawn, his mind blanked to the sound of his dangerous panic.

...What happened to him?

 

"Master, we need help!" Aqua finally called out to the closed door, holding the boy's shoulders in place as they shake in her palm, the two Masters besides them with no falter.

"What's happening?"  
"-I don't know, I was only asking him questions!"

But his Master's gaze didn't spare a glance, only crouching to meet the blonde's feverish eyes.  
"Ventus...there's nothing to be afraid of. You are here to stay with us, understand?" He coaxed a light hand to the boy known as Ventus, a worn smile playing on his lips; "You don't have to worry—"

 

Those zombie eyes grew inhumanly large, a slow, mechanical swipe of a hand banished the offer instantaneously, crumbling to his knees at that.

They were silent, too horrified at the hoarse, wallowing cries he was emitting, hiding his face within those faintly-scarred arms; one question flitting through their minds without order.

What happened to him...?

 

_"Ventus."_ The grizzled stranger only said, planting a firm glove to Ventus' shoulder. The lament stopped, and Terra could swear to the Light above that the room plunged to sub-zero.

Every hair stood on end to ward this darkening emotion, his breath drawn to avoid a vapor of folly, his heart beating as slow and deep as Ventus' animalistic wheezes. Seconds tortuously crawled by as his gaze, then body, slowly fell, embracing the cold marble below to silence the disorder that just transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You too, Terra?  
> Eraqus!?
> 
> Boy, you guys have no idea about first impressions...


	4. Short and Sweet

  
_An accident that took his memory and the Darkness from his heart._

 

That was all that Master Xehanort and Eraqus said, ushering them away and leaving her to tend Ventus in a spare room.

In all of her teachings of the wealth a heart provides to wielders of the Keyblade, such an action seems...inhumane.

 

Even in the due fact of how young Ventus is...that made the thought worse. With what Terra told her minutes before, once he wakes an inspection should be made on the injuries they briefly encountered, hiding just under the surface of garments quite similar, but contrasting to theirs.

Once Ventus wakes up...or however long.  
Whatever he endured, under the wing of Eraqus' friend, to the unknown mind of Light and Darkness, the result proves something disheartening.

Those cries for help...who exactly was he calling to?  
But no answers could be made to his steadily sleeping form, such a face now peaceful to the realm of dreams.

 

"I hope you wake up soon..."

Her solemn footsteps filled the hallway, mind ravaged by questions that multiplied before her eyes. Something must be done, the path to recovery would be long and grueling, something they must overcome.

 

~

 

A back, so thin and small, even under the cool vanilla blanket, was the first thing she noted as soon as she entered. The plate of a delectable cake held in a balanced grip, Aqua's heart fluttered to the mere possible conclusion.

Perhaps...he's conscious.

"Ventus?" She murmured delicately, placing the ware to her side as she stared at the boy; "Are you ok?"

Nothing.  
Not even a simple mumble, just his chest rising and falling with gentle breaths, the bedhead pressed against the pillow in solemn peace.

Just a damaged child sleeping without a care.

_It seems to be a start_ , Aqua thought carefully, a tiny smile of her lips as the treat waited by his side in her place.

 

~

 

The afternoon light flitted through the frail curtains, catching the gaze of the same plate, the fork beside it dirtied with crumbs and frosting.

A single divot, a single bite, was all that made its mark.  
One step after another, but the sight made her heart sink in disappointment.

"I guess now's not the time, huh?" She could only ask herself as she retrieved the dish.

Nothing.

 


	5. Peace

The night passed unnervingly, even on the truth of what Ventus had suffered by his hand. If he just kept his mouth shut, things would've been different.

But it was only the past, something his previously ignorant mind couldn't comprehend, the hidden horrors within those lifeless blue eyes unlike anything he heard of before.

His stormy thoughts barely deterred the muffled voice behind the bedroom door, strong and independent as E—  
"He's awake..."

 

The older man smiled lightly at his pupil's fact, seated besides Ventus who stared listlessly forward.

"And, um...I'm sorry about before."  
Ventus only stared.

"I'm sure he means no hard feelings." Eraqus only informed, a gentle hand resting on his lap; "The fear in his heart got the best of him, as do all others. I'm sure in time he will learn how to overcome it. We all have faith in him..."

Ventus surely avoided his gaze, dropping his own to the cool manila floor and hiding his hands in his pants pockets.

Instantly, his eyes softened, though he held no expression Terra would guess a soothing calm... _nostalgia_ almost.

If he was fully conscious, he thought there would be a smile.

 

"Aqua would surely be thrilled by the news." The blonde was startled by the sudden interruption, now noting that the Master focused on Terra. "But I believe it would be his time to relax here."

"...Yeah, of course, Master." He quickly dismissed himself, feeling his heart float dreamingly in his chest.


	6. Wander

Before anyone knew it, less than a week has passed after the day Ventus was held in their care, his progressive recovery shown within every passing hour.

He took more time to wander, with proper supervision, the massive halls and chambers the castle readily provided, his movements slow and the trauma in his eyes starting to drift apart.

Though they kept words of strife and Keys out of earshot, they sought to integrate the boy in everyday life, trying to experience the normality of diligent training, kind eyes and caring voices.

 

"It's going to be a bit hot outside, but we still need to do training. Hey Ventus, do you want to take some time in the library? There's a lot of really nice stories you might like."

But Ventus had no voice of his own, just a drifting glazed stare, focusing onto the quiche he continued to tend to as the atmosphere froze to pity.

Every morning as dawn greeted the sky to the moon's descent, not a single word made its note to the world.

 

He was a silent soul, letting life push him wherever he needed to be with no thought on why like petals in the wind.

His mind was unknown, unpredictable, something no one wanted to look under the surface that might break him once more.

But a solemn agreement was made.  
The past would never be mentioned until his heart can recover, for they always look to the future and beyond.


	7. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the star child himself!  
> Look at him go, doubting everything he's seen, I'm so proud of him!
> 
> ...What?  
> I said it was canon divergent for a reason.

Light.  
Dark.  
Cold.  
Warm.  
Voices.  
Eyes.  
Blue.  
Brown.  
Gray.  
Blinding.  
Twilight.  
Stars.  
Worlds.  
Friends.  
_...Here._

 

He didn't know why the words kept slipping out of his grasp, letting them float and fade in the cool air of the night.  
They were aimless, lost without a single guide, but he knew nowhere to turn to either.

Even as the memories of pain faded and the scars dotting his body began to heal, his heart could not forget.

 

Silver hair.  
Golden eyes.  
A voice that shook the earth.  
Land of dust and broken metal.  
A sword with a single human eye.  
Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

So much pain...

Then...he ended up...Here.

 

A place of mountain air, gentle grass, bright stones and marble, gentle figures, warm hands, just peace...trapped.  
Alone.

The idea prodded his mind every time he opened his eyes, in a bed too tough and doughy, a room too bright to sleep properly.

 

Day after day after day, he was Here.  
_Why?_ He kept asking himself, why...was he Here?  
But the answer was already told.

To heal.  
To grow.  
To forget...

If he was Here, will that...Master...return for him?

 

_Fear_. An ever-growing emotion that breaks the ground underneath, casting him into a lonely abyss.

_Sorrow. Regret._ If he leaves Here, he will miss the kind air, kind eyes, kind fr—

_Pity...Helplessness... **Longing**..._ Here leads to Somewhere Else, where the pain comes from, where he can't fight for himself no matter how hard he tries.  
Then why...does he need to go back?

**Black**. An insatiable hunger, the longing.

White...and Black...they seem to fit. It doesn't feel right, but it does.

 

In his terrified bright heart, he needs to go There.  
But it didn't feel like too much of a choice...after he heals, where else could he go?

The question blew in the wind like every other thought, leaving him doubting thin air, where the night was watched through bright lanterns and the noises of the world.

 

He knew, for a fact, that he is Here.  
He can't move, can't talk, can't grow, can't bond, can't...be taken back There.

Here and There.

But in the end, he is Here.

The thought...the emotion...it was something his floating mind couldn't comprehend that brought a brighter feeling in his chest.

 

Yes, he was Here, nobody can say otherwise. He was surrounded by strange smiles, needs, food, warmth, love...nothing like There.

_Here_ , the light in his chest beckoned, _Here he is. He is Here._

It became brighter, brighter, brighter than the lantern's light, until...It is Here.

 

_The Light._  
The one emotion, the hope, was gently nestled in his palm, bright but soothing.

Yes...they were both Here.

Just him and the Light, nothing could say otherwise...but a thought, a careful, considerate one.

 

How far can the Light go?  
Will it travel past Here to Somewhere Else?  
Or be swallowed by the night, the unseeable Dark?

So many questions, so little time to consider. So, with a gentle hand, the Light flew upwards.

 

It bursts, a cheerful sound of freedom broke the peaceful Dark, joining the stars above as a set of new Lights.  
His gaze was glued to the sky, watching his Light and feeling lighter, lighter, creating the Light once more to his hand.

The Light is everything, thrown up higher and higher as they vanished into stars, one after another as they sang of freedom in this lonely land.

It was everything, his voice that breathed, laughed, ran around the grass, going up and up and up to Somewhere Else.

He wanted to laugh, but he couldn't, for this Light was Here with him, his voice, everything he ever wanted to be.  
A simple joy, a simple wish.

 

_He is Here._  
_He is Here._  
_He is Here._  
_He is Here._  
_He is Here._

  
_He was Here._

  
_Here!_  
_Here!_  
_Here!_

  
_I'm Here!_  
_I'm Here!_  
_I'm Here!_  
_I'm Here!_  
_I'm Here!_

 

  
"Ventus..."

A voice, not his Light, but from Here. Another Light, stern, gentle, tired...  
"It's far too late...you need to go to bed."

The Dark was deep and cold, barely kept at bay by the dim lights in the distance, the shadows at their feet proved solemn company.

Oh...

 

He was led by the hand, into the bright castle with the halls long and winding till a certain room was made known to him.

"His" room.

The mattress was far too lumpy, but vast drowsiness pushed the thought out to the sky behind him.

 

Cold room...warm clothes...  
The soft fabric surrounding him coaxed him to rest, to put the joy aside for the morning, but he swiftly ignored it.

His mind was too weathered, the stars twinkling above being his only warmth as they filled his dreams for tonight.

 

_He is Here._ The stars said, _We are Here._  
_I am Here._


	8. Forgotten Knowledge

Curiosity can lead to all sorts of troubles, he merely concluded to himself, Darkness could worm into his heart so innocently and brutal, as all composure and strife can be banished with a flick of a wrist.

But the tiring twilight stirred far too many questions as he confronted his new tenant within the blanketing darkness.

The sheltering flame behind him could barely reflect the _life_ within Ventus' eyes, the vibrant blue of an untouched sky as he shot spheres of Light into the air like a simple child's game, a crisp invigorating laugh echoing past the rocky summits ahead without a single care.

 

He would've been completely enthralled by the emotion, summoning his students immediately to the awe of pure, unbridled joy this stateless child was displaying to no one but himself.

But he did not.

He stopped the euphoria short, mostly on the notion of their ruined sleep, and guided the boy to his bed, changing his garments to something more suitable for the remaining hours of the night.

 

Terra and Aqua proved their theories true at his pitiful state, scars and bruises mapped his body to such a degree that seemed impossible for him to maintain properly.  
But Ventus only ignored them, his mind too foggy and eyes half-lidded to bring up a single sound just minutes before.

The transition seemed unbelievable in his terms, an ever-changing enigma of a child who knows no past nor present, hiding something so simple and complex within his heart.

And now, as his hands palmed the minuscule tome on his desk, a secret might be uncovered.

 

The cover was a feeble green, possibly dull with age and care, its contents within untouched by his gentle fingers at such a harrowing emotion.

Could he have simply asked for permission and set a proper example?

The night was unmoving and tempting, such a scene would go unnoticed if he returns his possession to its proper mantle.

Perhaps he wished to repeat the same joy the blonde experienced, something within his past apprenticeship where he dreamt of greater things and an innocent world, completely ignorant, playful, and pure of Xehanort trying to crush the fantasy in hand.

The youthful past...something Ventus stirred up on an unknown whim, a happiness time could never replace.

 

The smile entered his lips unbidden, and with his nerves at bay, opened the book.  
The feeling fell instantaneously.

 

Within the tired, weathered pages was a codex of the olden ages, the scarce knowledge of legends he had studied cover-to-cover to find the answers...the age of forgotten Keyblades.

His heart was drowning in a slew of emotions: surprise, discovery, shock, pity, confusion, more so unidentifiable as he feverishly tried to decipher the language.

He wanted all the time in the world, to engrave these words into his soul forever...the secret of Ventus' life.  
He needed more time, however long it takes, then—

 

"Master Eraqus?" A voice, a knock on his study door, shocked him out to a near daze; "I was wondering...if you were expecting company."

Aqua.  
Her face shown still the night behind them, fingers tracing the door frame to the boy next to her.

Ventus.

 

Like a flower that blooms to the moon's light, his stare was as dreary and dull as those past days, trailing towards the man with a lost purpose.

Perhaps...he's more observant than he previously assumed.

"Forgive me...I believe you were looking for this?" Not a word, just a slow hand rising up and placing itself on the cover, not a single change in expression either.

"Here." A sympathetic smile left him as he slid the book to his waiting hand, the action swift and caring, the boy _smiled_ and held onto it like a precious toy.

 

He turned his foot and left, leaving both of them baffled indefinitely.

"Master...I don't think I have seen that before."  
"The same for me as well. It seems...Ventus had it before he arrived here."

His student's eyes went wide with reason. "When he was with Xehanort? But..."  
The puzzle was completed as soon as the boy stepped within their home, the horrible display of pain and _abuse_ all held by his once-called friend.

 

Would the mere vision of that novel bring the memory alongside it?

"I assume...He possessed it _before_ he was taken in Xehanort's care."  
It seemed like a wild tale, but what he saw within...was too good to be true.


	9. Training

"It's almost like a security blanket for him," Aqua carefully joked within the peaceful open air; "It's kinda cute."

Ventus was seated along the bench from them, his eyes not focused on the playful spar before him, but to a tiny book on his lap; unexplored except for the expressionless cover it held.

"And Eraqus found it?"  
"Yeah. He didn't say what's in it exactly, but it seems really important for Ventus."

 

He grunted in conclusion, the rhythmic clashes of wooden Keyblades filled the silence then, his gaze slowly straying to another distraction.

"Hold on, Aqua."  
"What is it?"

The "battle" halted, their swords lowered to see a puzzling sight. There on the ground was a bird, its feathers a golden prune as it happily hopped around, pecking at the grass for food.

Then it flitted up to Ventus' foot, seeing him more as a pedestal than a living human being, the exploration continued up to his lap where his vision will surely catch it. And he blinked...slow and steady...as the bird gazed back and chirped a cheerful song.

And there was something Terra never thought he saw anytime soon.  
A _smile_ , so gentle and sweet, was on his lips.

It felt almost like a fantasy in real-life...

 

"Hey Ventus," Aqua hushed her tone, but the sudden disturbance caused the bird to take flight; "I got something special for you. Tada!"

With a quick jog to the craggy rocks beside the cliff, she unearthed a light basket filled with muffins.  
"I put extra nuts and fruit in it, just for you Terra."  
"Finally, something edible!"

 

A satisfied silence filled the air, letting Ventus enjoy the treat in peace with not a word of compliment.

"Oh, so Aqua's a girl at least. That's good to know—"  
"What do you mean 'at least'?"  
"Well...since you like sweets and girly stuff means you're a girl, right?"  
"Is that so? I'm sure the Master would love to hear you say that..."

His cheeks began to heat up, confound with embarrassment with his twisted words.  
"Wha- no! I didn't mean that! I just-...the Master suggested we incorporate Ventus in training."

The dawn of realization came instantly, confirmed with a light hum, as they looked to the blonde next to them.

 

His feathered friend returned to his roost, cheerfully munching on the crumbs Ventus provided from his own treat, giving a proper signal for two, three, four similar birds to follow suit alongside him; not even caring about the two adults who watched dumbfounded.

"Maybe...we should try another time?"  
"Yeah, that sounds great."

 

~~~~~

 

"Hey, Ventus?" They were in the training hall, leaving no distractions or feathered friends for Ventus to focus on, but he knew they had to take it slow and steady.

"Wanna try training with us?" In his hands was the wooden Key they practiced with before, gently lifting to draw his gaze away from that mysterious book.

No words, just a still-hollow stare as his hand reached out and grabbed the empty hilt of the sword.

"That's great!"

 

Taking a reassuring step back, Ventus rose to his feet, his movement still mechanical and lifeless as he stared straight ahead, his fingers suddenly turning jittery on the wooden blade.

"Huh..." Before Terra's eyes, the Keyblade was flipped to a backward grip, the wooden teeth pointed behind his head. And so far, that's the greatest amount of effort Ventus did by himself.

"Well...that's not how you're _supposed_ to hold it...but that's okay! Ready?"

 

His body relaxed, holding an affirmative stance, watching with a steady eye as Ventus took a lunging start.  
Their blades easily clashed, the motion slow and steady as he returned parry after parry, watching his eyes starting to light up with excitement.

"You're doing great, keep it up Ventus!" Aqua echoed through the calamitous hall, the steady sound ringing out in a one-two motion.

But Terra was more so focused on the boy in front of him, noting with swings increasing in ferocity and eagerness, his eyes brighter by every waiting second.

A hefty block was enough to show distance, all the while Ventus kicked his feet back, preparing for another charge.

With quick thinking, he raised the wooden Key over his head, and the result was terrifyingly instant.

 

The playful atmosphere died at the sound of a scream, harsh and broken as it came from the silent kid crashing in his own momentum, the play sword abandoned and shivered to the unknown fear.

"I-...Ventus?" Terra felt his heart recoil as well, abandoning his treacherous stance as he was torn on what to do. Those eyes were practically glued to him, a cowering animal in front of harsh discipline.

"Ventus...It's okay..." Aqua tried a more comforting approach, though her voice cracked in insecurities as she slowly crept towards him. Ventus didn't even bat an eye at her, even if Aqua was now a breath away from him.

 

"He didn't mean it...he wasn't thinking right...Ventus...?" Her fingers just graced his trembling wrist, and a pulse of static terror reached even Terra from this distance.

Almost like that day...

 

The blonde now began to helplessly cry, trying and failing to struggle out of Aqua's hesitant grasp.  
"V-Ventus, calm down! Don't worry, everything's okay—"

 

_"No!!"_

 

Ventus...his voice.  
He felt absolutely shell shocked, even the woman who lowered her grip.

A crazy dream...

"Ventus..." That was all that could escape his lips, watching the terrified boy in a brand new light.  
After all this time...he finally spoke.

At that name, his eyes snapped open, fear still trembling in his heart as more tears began to flow, a lost child in the horrible grip of reality.

Then he s—

 

A terrible light engulfed his vision, as if he stared at the sun straight on, the buzzing in his ears muffled a similar treatment as Aqua openly complained twice-fold.

He knew Ventus was gone, his cries, his voice, and his presence.

"Terra, Aqua! What happened...?"

As soon as the double-vision blurred and faded, their Master was there to behold the scene.

His students on the ground, their gazes unsteady and strange, and the wooden Keyblades carelessly was strewn about the grand hall.

 

Terra immediately put the pieces together, bringing them to light before the man could say a word.

"We were only training...with Ventus."  
With the atmosphere noted, he finally caught sight of that lone book, carefully settled on the ground where Ventus once was.

 

~~~~~

 

Here is just as bad as There...  
Even if they were nice, they always found ways to wedge fear and doubt in his heart.

He doesn't know where to run...the moment he met those faces, they didn't want him to leave...

But Light and Dark can.  
They can freely travel from Here, There, or Somewhere Else.

He knows...but he can't...

 

He wanted to go, to travel among the stars, away from Here, away from There, just himself...

_I'm Here..._ his Light cried out, echoing in the soft fleece surrounding them.

_I'm Here...please...find us..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're at it again!  
> Seriously, every time I turn my back for one second, you find someway to mess him up!  
> Now think about what you've done...


	10. Slow Recovery

The silence was intense, but the three Keyblade wielders knew how easy it was to pierce, all on the subject of this unknown tome.  
"Master..." Aqua began, her voice a questionable sigh; "This book...why is it so important to him?"

 

They need not mention the name of its owner, the one who hides a life indescribable as his muteness, a shell he refuses to break under these unforeseen circumstances. And only the Master in front of them, expression grim and forgiving of mistakes, held only a momentary answer.

Finally, with an equal sigh of his own, he spoke.  
"It seems to be a plausible theory, and from the brief glimpses of what it holds, I could only say this. Ventus...may hold the knowledge of the ancient Keyblade War."

" "What!?" "

Both Terra and Aqua gasped in unison, surprise and curiosity now itching in their skin. How could a child like him know such an oppressive battle, one that split the World to innumerable pieces?

 

"Forgive me...I've only wished to find out more of the idea, and asking him seems void at the moment."

Such a fact brought a wound of pity in the pupil's hearts, just seeing their father-figure in this state.  
"If he forgotten...then why does Ventus still feel attached to it?" Aqua cut through once more, trying to enliven the situation.

"Perhaps it's muscle memory, something in his heart makes him protect it no matter what...even if he doesn't look inside it himself." Terra carefully noted, recounting the multiple times the blonde held onto it like his life and limb were on the line.

Something he refuses to let go, even if he himself has forgotten the true reason why...  
And the faint creak of the weathered cover silenced his thoughts, now hearing their Master recite the mystery within.

 

_"'Ventus, within my words you will know the truth behind our world, the tragedy my fellow friends and I were fated to foresee, and the tremendous role I have given you to show these lights a new future._

_The Dandelions must shed the pain of our past, fly past the Darkness and spread Light to the now broken worlds._

_You and four others will be tasked with this burden, but know that you should follow your heart and let your hope give courage to others. No matter how weak you are, know that your fellow Leaders and friends will help you every step of the way._

_I believe in you, every single one of you, and you must show us the kindness in every single heart._

_So good luck, and may your heart be your guiding key..._

_~Master Ava.'"_

 

They were too awestruck for words, this declaration to Ventus to protect the broken Light, all from a Master fallen in the din of war.

Dandelions...

Leaders...

Master Ava...it was a riddle of myths, the key to unraveling the truth behind the fairytale past.  
And Eraqus read no more, sealing the book with a solemn thump.

"This is all I could decipher at the moment, but begging the secrets to the surface may disturb the Darkness with such a cost. Perhaps...for however long it takes, he will unravel the mysteries on his own accord."

Another sigh wrangled in the air, bringing an empty smile as well, "After all, that appears to be his destiny..."

 

"...Of course." Terra slowly answered, his gaze gravitating to the quiet room hidden down the hall; "So...It seems alright to return it to him?"

A gentle nod was swiftly received, which his destination was to that lone door, quietly raping the obstruction for an answer.

They both saw that head of gold peak out of the cracks, Eraqus passing along the journal to the inside with a calming smile.

Ventus' lips moved, pushing forth his silent thoughts that made the Master's demeanor shatter in an instant, the boy then ducking back to safety as if no one ever approached him.

 

"-Master...what did he say?"  
Eraqus didn't bat an eye at the young man, his gaze still glued to the door.

"He knew...that I was reading it..."


	11. Heartfelt Storms

Days upon days, weeks upon weeks, and even upon a month, Ventus was silent.  
He was a ghost drifting about the halls, going around his transparent tasks on his own volition, then like a gentle lonely breeze he was gone; vanishing in the recesses of his room.

Just like before, nobody knew what to do with him anymore, fearing that their very presence would stir negativity in his heart, further faltering his healing mind.

It was an unsettling disorder, one that they painfully adjusted to mere stares and restraint words of counsel.

 

He was now "the pitiful boy" if estranged bystanders would prove to compare, but it was just the four of them in this lonely, isolated world.

They were at a dead end, knowing that all they could do...was wait.

 

~

 

Thunderstorms were fairly commonplace within these ancient training grounds, keeping the distasteful Darkness away with the roars and cracks of the natural guardian of Light, clashing in the age-long war of balance.

That was what brought the Master ease in his earlier times in the halls, his previous Master passing the wisdom onto him, then to his own apprentices after that.

It was a simple ritual, a rite of passage to face the fears beyond; before the Keyblade chooses its wielder, the exam of Master and Successor, the life of the teacher and a loved figure by their hand-picked students.

 

So as the invisible beast growled outside, giving the downpour of life-giving rain to the mountain grass and flowers, the Master slept peacefully on to nature's unique orchestra.

And once dawn struck through the flitted curtains, he roused to fulfill his regular duties and training, rustling the downy covers to prepare himself.  
His bare feet brushed against another and morning daze switching to light alarm, the man immediately pinpointing an unknown pillow secured to the far end of his bed.

 

He was hardly deterred by the disturbance, as if a sigh and the shuffling of his bedhead resulted as a "reaction" nonetheless.

"...Ventus?" Eraqus bore out, his whisper only reaching his sleep halfway as the mumble grew more aggravated, "Ventus, can you hear me?" 

Thankfully, at that command, the lazy blue gaze focused in the shadowed setting of the room, rubbing the sand away than keeping his sights to the man towering over him. 

 

"Ventus, how did you get into my room?" 

_"...Good morning..."_  The casual response was enough to catch him off-guard, though it was something Ventus ignored as he sat up, stretched, grabbed his only possession, and left without another note. 

_Was that all?_ The Master thought to himself, _A_ _fter all this silence, the first thing he says is a simple "good morning"?_

With that in mind, he finished dressing to approach the day, just in time to catch the boy's back heading towards the dining room. 

 

Even so...how did he get the door open?

As long as he remembered, he always kept his door locked at night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For such a cute amnesiac, who knew he could this good at breaking-and-entering?


	12. Lonely Birdsong

 As the weeks crawled by, the older tenants assumed there was a shift in the air, beckoning a new age of understanding to the world around them.

Was it something truly monumental?

Maybe so...but there was no telling for sure.

 

_"...Terra?"_ It started as a simple prod, the ghost-like digit made contact with his wrist, sending an unwanted jolt through his soul. There was no hiding the absolute shock in his eyes towards the boy, his own gaze not showing a hint of fault.

"W-...You talked..." And better yet, it was his name...

Could this be the start of something greater than fear?

 

However, that didn't seem to be the case as Ventus tugged at his arm once more, leading him towards the kitchen shelves.

"-Hey, what do you want me to do?"

Still, the blonde made no answer but point towards the jar dominating the highest roost, a light blush covering his cheeks.

_Huh...I thought he didn't like sweet things..._

 

"You know, it's not good to have sweets before dinner. Are you _sure_ you want it?"

He only nodded, a determined glare in his eyes; another failed attempt it seems...

"Alright, but only one time."

 

Of course, he knew he had to cover up the fact for the missing confections, but he digressed. It was the one time he cracked his shell, actually addressing him in person...

The clamber of the pottery snapped him out of the brief daze, a single cookie in his fingers as he slid the container back to Terra's grip. 

"Sorry, I'm not a fan of sugar." He only replied, setting it back on its proper shelf; "But I'm gonna have to tell Aqua about this, alright?"

 

There was a blink...a quick bite of the smuggled treat, and he scampered off.

"Huh...That was...interesting." Terra questioned aloud, going off to the study to ease his troubled mind.

 

~~~ 

 

He was particularly fond of birds, for they carried unspoken knowledge in their songs, leagues of air and land traveled under their wings, and their homes tucked under a branch or the nook of another's shelter. 

Though the castle walls safely muffled the disruptions from the outside, he and his pupils kept hearing the bird's persistent song as Ventus resumed his wandering, sparing slight glances as a hope to not be a result of overexertion.  

 

He did, however, with his trained senses throughout the years, locate the source behind the boy's chamber. 

"Ventus, may I come in?" His usual response would be to open the door to his elder, but today was not the case as the nonsensical chatter continued on the other side.

 

That unknown tome was in his hand, cracked open to an unseen page, completely unyielding to the golden bird hopping around, the tiny avian chirping and tweeting to gain his attention. 

So that's what it was...had he just been hiding it? 

 

However, without skipping a beat, he closed the novel as the bird hopped on his shoulder, taking flight to the boundless skies as soon as the window was beckoned open. 

"I see...I just wanted to check on you Ventus, no harm done." At that, he left him back to his reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's such a special wallflower, you know that?


	13. Three hearts, one sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skips, time skips everywhere!  
> Oh well, you live and you learn.

_I'm here...I'm right here..._

Every night, whenever the canvas of stars blanketed the skies above, he was instantly mesmerized...the times past, the true reason for his insomnia lingered in the back of his mind, but the thought continued to drift around like the boundless breeze.

 

_Find us..._

Who else was there? Did they have that same homesickness staining his heart too?

 

_We can escape..._

The thought itself brought a bad taste in his mouth. Yes, he _can_ leave, anytime he wanted...but where to? He doesn't remember where he was before... _this_. 

The stars can lead him...or when he can see when everyone's backs were turned...

 

_We have the Key..._

Now he knows...that scared him. What would they say if they saw him with it? 

Even on these nights, some dreams weren't pleasant. The familiar light, the metal between his fingers...their faces...the fear, the pain...his mind couldn't play any more tricks with the fantasy, leaving his brain pierced with aching needles and a cavern in his chest.

 

_Please...just let this pain end..._

 

~~

 

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, for today at least."

 

The three of them were looking towards the sunset, making the company less than bearable as he quietly read along with the bleeding orange light. Ventus only made a quick glance to the object in question, a wooden Keyblade about as tall as him.

_It's not too bad,_ he thought silently on, still submerged in the comfortably familiar words within, all the while Terra and Aqua continued their chatter about training on the sidelines.

"Yeah, and the Master said it'll be fine for Ventos-...no, Ventsu, Vensu...-whatever, Ven!"

 

The air grew vacant, his muscles instantly tightening like a spring as well as his grip on the book.

It feels excruciating...

 

"Seriously, what's so funny about it?" Terra was merely annoyed, all the while Aqua was in a brief laughing fit; "...Stop it!"

The words were starting to pulse in his head, his vision dipping and blurring to an unruly mess as his body was betraying him. 

_Please...stop it..._  

 

~~~

 

"So, what do you think, V-..." The newly formed nickname died on his tongue as soon as he turned back to the blonde. Even if the sun tried to hide it, his face was ghostly pale, drawn up to his knees as he was softly shaking.

"...Ven, what's wrong?"

 

Once again, he curled in on himself, the tears being easy to hear past his stifled breathes. 

_"...No, no...you can't..."_

"Oh...sorry, I didn't know..." But he already knew of another question prodding his mind.

Why?

What's so bad about it?

 

However, a chill ran up his spine at what broke through his lips, bolting towards the castle in a second.

_"-You can't replace them!"_ As the distance between them widened, so did the festering wound of shock and guilt in his chest.

The first time he spoke before both of them, but the question still remained...

 

"...Who's them?"

"Maybe...he had friends before."

It could be a theory...and he was sure now they used to call him Ven too.

Where could they be?

 

~~~

 

_Where are they?_

_They already know...I hate being alone..._

_Where are you?_

_Is that so hard to figure out?_

 

The pillow could barely muffle the loneliness, his head turning to mush in no time. This is taking too long...if they're not here, he should look for them himself, it's that simple...

 

_"I don't want to be alone..."_  

 

~~

 

_A meteor shower...it's so beautiful..._

The frigid air bit at his lungs, giving him the life he's been wishing for a very long time, his fingers trying to grasp the twinkling streaks across the sky. 

 

_Somewhere, on one of those stars...they're there...searching..._

_...They need to know..._

Instantly, it brought an achingly-familiar feeling in his chest, thrumming in time with the beats.

_I'm right here...they need to see that..._

Hoping and praying...it's as simple as breathing...

 

The Light flew across the sky, cracking in the air as the stars swallowed it up, a sigh of relief to the one laying on the grass below.

_Please...I want to go..._

 

"...You couldn't sleep?" He blinked away the dreariness, catching Aqua casually seated alongside him; "Me neither...I guess the Exam's got us all nervous."

_I guess so..._ Ventus only hummed a stray note, continuing his search to the stars above, not even bothering a glance to hear Terra approach them.

 

The Mark of Mastery Exam...how long has it been until now?

It felt like a dull pain to think of how much time passed him...it felt...strange.

"Hey, Ventus?" The thought of sleep fled him again as something new dangled between his eyes, light dancing off the crystal-like glass and metal star.

Only then, he sat up, catching two similar charms in their hands as well.

 

Red, blue, and green...they matched.

_...I-_

 

"Do you like it? I thought it would be nice to all have good-luck charms. M-"

_Once you get a Keyblade, you can take the Exam..._ The words felt meaningless, an empty, pointless lie...

_"...Thank you."_ That was all he could say, not hoping to prove any suspicion as he made way to the castle by himself. 

 

Green...maybe he should hide the book somewhere safe...

 

~~

 

_Those eyes..._

He was frozen to the floor, feeling his soul crumbling apart as the gold stared straight into him, dangerous, manipulative,  **hurtful...**

"...Ven?" A hopeless trigger, the needle-like  **hatred** gave him enough strength to gaze into crystal blue; "Maybe you should wait in your room."

...Of course... _I'm terrified..._

 

Every step didn't feel right, like he was being pulled relentlessly, leaving those eyes silently judging until he vanished out of the room and into the hall.

_Finally...now's the time..._

 

He didn't care anymore...he just began to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still, that does bring up a few questions...  
> But I'm sure they're not too important, right?


	14. No lies

_It's suffocating..._

Even if the window was thrown wide open, there was no air in his lungs, gasping and choking within this gilded cage.

 

_It's so painful..._  

His body was crawling with pins and needles, the tears cascading down his cheeks to the grass below. 

 

_Those eyes...That Master..._

 

_Please...I don't want to go back There..._

 

_...I don't want to die..._  

He could feel the Light pulsing in his chest, almost violent flashes of warmth filled his body to try and soothe him.

 

_I'm Here...I'm Here...I'm right Here..._  

They shot out like the meteors from the night before, thundering in his ears to nonsensical chaos. The Light was not hope, not anymore...

_Please...someone...anyone..._

 

He could smell...smoke...

_Please...save me...save me..._

In his heart were the flames of desperation, two halves of the same coin...

 

_I'm Here!_

_I'm Here!_

_I'm Here!_

_I'm Here!_

_I'm H-_

 

**"Stop it."**

There was a voice...and he saw smoke.

There in his hand was the wooden Keyblade, the engraved blade of the weapon was charred black, grey wisps escaping the tip like an old chimney.

He remembered, long ago, Terra gave it to him...why?

The smell was wretched, watching the spirit's tail careen down to the earth below, quickly leaving it out of sight.

 

Very soon, he only stared at the golden wall, trying to blend his thoughts to nothingness.

_But there's still pain...it hurts..._

_Don't leave me, please..._

 

His mind was quickly muddled, barely catching the sound of someone walking away.

**"...I wish it was that easy."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's when the huge changes begin!  
> Try to catch them all!


	15. No Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the waiting game begins...

His head ached, and the sunset painting his room a nearly piercing orange wasn't doing any help either, but he was only reduced to staring at the door as his body was adjusting to the sense of wake.

He already knew...something was different, emptier...lone-

 

"Ventus?" Eraqus muttered behind the door, his usual routine; "May I speak with you for a moment?"

It's so simple...but he found it hard to get up. Like he was a loose puppet, just sprawled upon the covers that now feel too comforting...it was strange...

Was the door closed before? 

_"...Come in."_  

 

There was no hesitation, thankfully enough, and a spot of pity danced within his eyes... _typical..._

"I was wondering if you heard the bell, but I assume now's beside the point..."

A bell...? He knew there was a reason, but his brain refused to clear the fog.

 

_I guess it's not too important..._

"A lot has happened, and I will be sure to tell you everything I know at supper. You must be hungry."

He ran a calloused hand to his shoulder, trying to draw some sort of comfort as he briskly left Ventus back to the silence. 

 

_Should I get up?_

_I want food, I know that...but..._

There was another emotion clawing at his chest, begging to break down his walls to ruins.

His fingers tingled, trying to free themselves from the familiar shackles, holding onto this warmth like a lifeline. He pressed the blade to himself as a consultation, the room feeling less suffocating and the sun along his back felt a little sweeter. 

 

_It's okay...I'll know when it's time..._

A sigh escaped, vanishing with the flurry of lights as his muscles softly ached, already finding their destination as the kitchen controlled his senses for the time being.

 

~

 

Terra.

Aqua.

The Mark.

Unversed.

Darkness...

 

"I know...It's a lot to take in, but I believe they will uphold the task." His voice painfully echoed through the walls, leaving the tapping of the silverware shrill and unknown; "Honestly, it seems to come off as more of a surprise, does it not?"

Ventus only nodded, the atmosphere looming over him like a heavy fog, his voice slightly breaking past as a beam of clarity.

_"It's quiet..."_

"I'm afraid to say the same...it may take some time for the Unversed to be extinguished. Time stretches between the worlds at untold lengths, though the time there should be nothing to fret about."

 

_'The worlds built their invisible walls, as such, their boundaries should be withheld. With words of strife and pain, none should pass of a sky unlike theirs.'_

Of course he knew that, humming in confirmation as they continued the meal in comforting silence.

 

_After all this time...nothing changed._

_I'll be sure it stays that way._


	16. No Darkness

Day in...

Day out...

It still seems to be the same...

 

Breakfast, light training, reading, lunch, more training, enjoying the mountain air, dinner, more reading, and watching the stars until the air grew cold. 

Then when the dreams returned, the cycle repeats... 

_This is just what I need..._  

 

His sigh melted in the twilight, his steady gaze catching a shooting star, leaving a single wish to the unknown. 

_I want to go...travel beyond this world..._

_Who knows how long they're gone...It's been almost a week, I'm pretty much in the clear._

_I might never get a chance like this again..._

 

 

_I ca-_

 

 

Another emotion pierced him, drowning out this feral anticipation. He already knows there's one more person...who knows what he'll say?

_Maybe...I can wait a bit longer?_

_...But...it hurts to wait..._

 

A light groan escaped, his cheek quickly pressing along the grass and minuscule flowers, the limbs slowly falling past his control.

_I'm tired of waiting..._

_It feels like the world's against me..._

_I hate it...Why won't they come back?_

_I'm right here...They need to see me..._

_Please...save m-_

 

There was warmth, the sensation in his body crackled in discomfort as the man cradled him like a worn doll.

Still...he couldn't do anything, just watch the world bob and sway as he caught the ruin of a Keyblade in the foliage, hiding in plain sight as the memory fled into the stars.

 

_There's no changing it...what's done is done._

_I'm here...that's enough to prove..._

 

Thankfully, with satisfaction put aside, he fell to the realm of sleep.


	17. No more Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay~ the baby boy's depressed.  
> Just a little warning to make sure...
> 
> Oh, and some mature language from his better half too!

Day after day after day...He's been here.

It's been him, the kind Master, and the endless, unconquerable sky beyond them.

The thoughts flee from him like birds in flight, his sighs being the wind under their wings as he stared at the beckoned stars above.

 

The day had come for them, but it still seemed too good to be true...

"Yen Sid had just informed me of the Unversed, as they seem to be dwindling exponentially. In no time, Terra and Aqua will surely return." 

 

In the back of his mind, it writhed with agony, leaving his chest uncomfortably heavy as he could only watch the nostalgic sight before him.

_After all this time...I never got the chance..._

_It's quiet...excruciatingly quiet...I hate it._

 

For once in his life, he pulled his gaze away from the window, sinking into the enveloping covers.

_I messed up...I should've taken the time to leave, once and for all...but I'm still here..._

_...Why? Why am I still here?_

 

With no answer in the silence, he pulled the blanket over him.

It hurt to breathe, he quickly realized, his heart pounding in his chest painfully as the darkness tried to soothe him.

_I can't take it...I hate it here, I hate it so much..._

The tears dyed his cheeks, every gasp shaking his entire frame.

_I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I'm not strong enough..._

 

In that gentle twilight, the stars hid his sobs, unheard by even the world.

_Why...why am I all alone...?_

 

~~

 

He felt no pain, just an endless, drifting abyss...somehow, he found comfort in the silence.

There was no pain.

No heartache.

No lies.

No Light.

No Dark.

No Keys.

No dreams.

No smiles.

No warmth.

No love...

No...fr-

 

Somewhere, in his bright, lonely heart, he screa-

 

**"...Ventus..."**

Wait...can he leave?

He can hear a voice...

 

**" _Ventus..._ "**

Before his eyes, there was a light...

Very slowly, it gotten closer...closer...closer...closer...

It was so close...he could almost...

 

Somehow...past the golden cage of a room, a black feather found its way inside.

He could only stare, past the artificial lights, past the innocent dawn signaling its arrival, and past the person staring back at him.

He felt...cold.

He felt a hand, its grip solid, but weak, on his shoulder that stood unflinching to the touch.

He felt the haggard, choking breaths clinging to him like ice, his skin turning pale and ghastly.

 

The tar-like streaks along his body, staining the floor around him.

The pulses of red growing and shrinking with every gasp, constricting like thorns.

The jewels wavered within the seconds, threatening to pierce his soul with every sharpened edge.

 

_Light_ and  **Dark**.

...Oh.

 

" _...You're hurting..._ "

The Darkness laughed, its jagged maw creaked and groaned from rust.

**"A better word for that is 'I'm fucking dying'..."**

It heaved another restraint breath, falling to the end of his bed.

 

**"I'm just...tired...of everything."**

_I hate it..._

The emotion numbed his chest, his muscles unconsciously crawling towards the frigid form.

His heart pulsed, sharing his warmth. 

 

**"I hate this."**

_"Me too..."_

 

The silence past him counting its breaths, fingers turning frozen as he counted them slower...and slower...

_"Come here."_  The Darkness wrenched its gaze away from the floor, the covers peaking up as an open invitation, his smile clean of lies;  _"You don't have to hurt anymore."_

 

Silence...Its body screamed and groaned with pain, shuttering uncontrollably as the blanket crushed it to rubble.

**"...It hurts."**  

_"Don't worry..."_  

He wrapped his arms around the Dark, ignoring his fragile heart recoiling in fear...hatred...

It was too cold...so he pulled it closer...

 

_"There's no need to hurt anymore."_

Slowly, surely, the shivering stopped, turning lukewarm.

 

_"I'm right here..."_

He moved closer still...

Closer...

 

The world faded to black, only drifting...

Closer...

 

The Dark was quiet, trying to dream...

Closer...

There was light, blinding his eyes...

 

There was no pain.

_Closer..._

 

He could hear his heart, slow and steady.

_Closer..._

 

It felt...soothing.

Light and Dark...Black and White...

_Closer..._

 

He now knows...what it feels like.

_Closer..._

_Closer..._

_Closer..._

 

Surrounded by warmth, he could only stare.

To the Dark...to the stars twinkling above...

 

_This is it..._

_We are Here..._

 

He smiled...listening to his heart...

One...two...In and out...like the w-

 

~~ 

 

He was here...with the ocean...the sand...the stars...

Before the tide, he was there, smiling thoughtfully.

 

"Who are you?" 

 

Two oceans twinkled curiously, unyielding to the salty breeze and buffeting waves.

He has come a long way...perhaps he could return the favor.

 

_"You've done so much for me..."_

He rested a knee to the shore, staring into those eyes that shone with the stars.

With a gentle hand, the Light was beckoned to his palm.   

 

_"Now I should do the same for you."_

 

He only blinked, childish innocence present in his gaze, ignorant of the universe of worlds shining down upon them. Even so, the Light returned to its home, the boy offering a brief glance to his chest in thought. 

 

"...Am I gonna see you again?" 

 

Somewhere, in his now gentle heart, discomfort stirred.

_"Who knows...but you are a friend to me, that's enough for now."_

"Okay..." Past the disdain, a smile appeared, prompting the boy to hug him gently; "G'night."

 

_Right...another day is ahead of us..._

_And now I know...I'm strong enough._  

 

_"Good night..."_

 

The ocean, the stars, the sand, and the breeze...they whispered the same, and before he knew it...the sun came out...

 

 

_"...Good morning."_  


	18. I am Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise character appears!  
> Of course I wouldn't put them up on the tags, that would be ridiculous!

"Morning? Silly...it's almost noon." A laugh bubbled through the room as well as a hand rustling his bedhead; "Did the Master keep you busy?"

_"Really busy."_

 

It was strange...even if with that time, he almost didn't want to get up.

He felt awake, sure, but at the same time, he was exhausted...

"Come on, I'm sure you want to see Terra become a Master, right?"

 

Really...?

Right...he almost forgot.

_"Yeah..."_

 

_I already know...today is a brand new day._

 

~~~

 

"Is that magic?" He surely caught Ventus by surprise, dissipating the force dancing along with his hands; "You're pretty good at it."

However, once his cheeks turned from pale to pink, he averted Terra's gaze like he caught a secret.

_"...It's easy."_  

"Well, you're telling the wrong person about magic. But since we're here, can I see a bit more?" 

He knowingly hesitated, keeping his attention to the slowly-sinking sunset.

 

_"Alright."_  Ventus shut his eyes, his palms open as he felt the magic surge around him, no incantations or special motion to be noted, and a sigh escaped as a ball of Light rested in his hands.

 

Then, he grinned rather mischievously.

_"Watch this."_

"Sure thing..."

 

With his eyes glued to the sphere, a small gasp escaped as he tossed it in the air, soft crackles filling the sky as stars that brought a pang of familiarity with it.

 

_I think I remember this...the day we were training him..._

_Did Ventus...have this the entire time?_

 

 

_"What's wrong?"_ Terra snapped back to reality as the "stars" had already vanished, clarity struck back with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry, I was just thinking...Shouldn't that help with battle?"

_"Nope."_ A rather cheeky grin came soon after, then another shower of sparks.

 

"Of course..." He could only sigh, weakly following his back as he charged down the mountain path, laughing with every ball of Light thrown.

_I'll make sure the Master gives him a proper lesson on strategically using magic...or let Aqua do the scolding. Besides that, I've never seen him this happy._

_Either way, he's lucky...after everything we've done, I deserve a week-long break from training..._

 

 

That, however, didn't last long, the happy thought fleeing as he laid eyes on Ventus, motionless on the clearing.

There was a star in the orange sky, blinking with a strange ferocity than any other star he's seen before.

_That's beside the point...how is there a star, period!?_

 

"...Ventus?" It turned to a whisper as he watched alongside the boy, the crystal-blue wavering with a slew of unclear emotions.

Then...very slowly...he smiled from ear-to-ear...

 

_"-Hey, I'm over here!"_ A shiver racked through Terra's spine as another boom shook the air, frozen to the earth as the blonde waved his arms to the mysterious light.

"Ven, what are you doing!?"

 

For once in a very long time, he remained undeterred to the nickname, every nerve on fire to see that signal was getting  _closer..._

And he could do nothing to stop him.

 

What  _was_ he doing...?

And whatever Ventus is planning from this, there's no stopping him now.

Finally, _miraculously_ , his body began to work in his favor, trying to not be in vain to gain his attention.

 

"Ve-"

 

The opportunity quickly died, light consuming his vision as Ventus screamed...losing him forev-

 

"Ven, you massive dork!"

_No...that isn't right...is he..._

_Laughing...?_

 

 

As soon as his sight cleared, his heart dropped in realization as the strange vortex of light vanished from existence. True to his speculations, Ventus  _was_ laughing, currently being pulled in a bear-hug by a boy he could only describe as...strange.

He looked to be in his teens, clearly taller than Ventus by a few noticeable inches, with a head of shocking white hair.

 

_"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"_

"Oh, you're asking _now_? How about 'turning over every stone in the entire universe' miss you?"

 

A scarf of an equally-bright shade of red was wrapped firmly around his neck, irritably reminding him of that narcissistic guard in Radiant Garden, wearing an attire more suitable for a simple trip in the woods, not world-hopping.

 

_"That's beside the point! -You're here, you're right here...I've been waiting for you since forever..."_

 

_'You can't replace them!'_

Right now, at this very moment, it finally dawned to him...

  

 

"Ven..." His voice finally cracked, garnering the two's attention as the playful manhandling continued; "Do you know him?"

The answer, unfortunately, was an uncharacteristic pout, mushing his cheeks together with the guy as if he was desperate to keep him connected.

 

_"Of course I know him! He's one of my best friends!"_  


	19. I am Home

There was no describing the aggravating migraine ravaging him as he trailed behind Ventus and his friend, endlessly chattering up a storm.

Maybe that was one reason...Ven  _never_ talked this much before, even after all those years. He usually constrained himself to one or two words at a time, maybe a fully-stringed sentence if they were lucky.

 

_'You can't replace them!'_  

 

That, however, struck more nerves than he ever thought was possible...

Just like that, like magic, he recovered to a normal attention-seeking kid he should be in leaps and bounds. But...was it really that simple? With this stranger appearing out of nowhere, what was he even capable of?

"Terra?" Aqua was at the castle doors, clearly wavering at the sight of the "guest"; "...I'll tell Master Eraqus about this." 

"Sure." 

 

As soon as Aqua ducked back inside, he could almost catch a chuckle from the mystery teen, as if he already read the situation like an open book.

 

~

 

"You have no idea how grateful I am, Masters. I'm just glad that Ven's safe..." He only bowed in consideration, beaming a more than relieved grin as he ignored the observant atmosphere in the chamber.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ephemer. He's been through his own troubles, but he recovered exponentially. If there's anything you wish to ask, now would definitely be the time."

Ephemer...That is quite a strange name...

 

"Well...I have a few..." But even with the casual request, he eyed the blonde quite cheekily; "Come on now, arms up."

"Huh?"

Even with Terra clearly voiced his confusion, Ven lifted his arms up to two straight lines with absolutely no falter, letting Ephemer press his gloves along his muscles.

 

"So you've been building up, that's good. Have you been eating enough?"

_"Yep, I have."_

 

He only hummed in thought, just letting his hand hover over Ven's stomach...and with a few prods, the blonde burst into a fit of laughter.

_"S-Stop it, that tickles!"_

"What? I'm just testing you, and you're still the same Ven as always!"

The tickle assault continued nonetheless, lightening the mood as the older adults laughed alongside them, just watching the two of them acting like loving brothers.

 

It seems as if they were only gone for a short time, not within four years...

 

"How about you grab your things? I gotta get you home."

_"You bet!"_

However, that died down just as quickly, even now as Ven dashed through the halls to his room.

 

"...He's leaving?"

"Of course he is." He only replied, trying to put aside the anguish swimming in Terra's eyes; "We were worried sick...seeing him here is good for me, but getting him back where he belongs is even better."

"Right...I get that..."

 

Even then, as the tension of the wait was proving disheartening at best, it did beg a few questions.

Was Ventus truly Xehanort's pupil beforehand?

Though the reunion proves enough, was he taken away from the one place he truly called home?

...And what about the book?

 

 

There were so many questions...but far too little time...

And after what seemed like an eternity, he heard the two words that made his heart surely ache.

_"I'm ready!"_

 

~~~ 

 

They could only follow Ventus and Ephemer by a reasonable distance, just watching the boy make way to the clearing with a bounce in each step.  

His possessions in hand were scarce, but the value was enough to take along, going past the familiar boundaries he had come to cultivate throughout the years. 

 

In the back of his mind, he knew the day would come someday...It _was_  called Land of Departure for a reason.

Even so, as the two of them stared out past the endless horizon, the teen turned to bow once more.

 

"I still can't thank you enough, Master Eraqus. Once we get settled back in, I'll be sure to give you a little commemoration, my treat." Finally, a Keyblade fell into his confident grip, one crafted with the everlasting glow of stars.

With a flick of the wrist, a sheen of light cut through space between, its gaping maw pulsing in the magic of Light. 

 

"Let's go home."

_"Yeah..."_ Ven took a final glance, shuffling his belongings around to wave back;  _"Goodbye!"_

"...The same to you, Ventus." The words hopelessly poured out, "I hope your travels are safe."

 

 

He only grinned, finding absolutely no faults in such a life-changing decision, even as he strolled into the portal in hand, surely to the unknown he had known and loved.

 

With a soft pulse, the corridor vanished, restoring the balance once more.

"So...that's it..." Terra broke the silence, clearly graven with the wallowing sadness.

 

On the day before them, their home had become just a little bit emptier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know...just what I need to upload on Halloween!  
> Isn't that just frightening or what?


	20. Epilogue

There was the beating tide, the shrill gulls, soft sand, the gentle breeze, just anything he wished to see with a world filled with such a peaceful Light.

It felt a bit strange...after all that time, he always wanted to go home, back to the truly familiar faces and the world he knew like the back of his hand. 

 

He felt relieved, just being back in those warm, loving arms, just hugging him enough to almost make his chest burst, listening to the tears blend with the joyful laughter in the air. 

Still...he almost felt his brain turn to sludge. After all the days and nights, past of the desperate hopes and dreams, just waiting for them to find him sooner than later...it felt like he just needed to get something off his mind.

 

And besides...he never went to the beach before...

It was quiet in its own way...and he started to like it.

 

"You know, as much as I hate to admit it, I haven't been around here too much." Blaine casually noted, basking in the gentle summer rays. 

His friends only nodded courteously, taking in the horizon bordering the near-invisible line between the sky and sea. 

 

Even if it was past their home...or their  _home_...there was no beating the soothing scenery of the shore, as if the waves swept away their worries with every retreating rush of the tide. 

This is just what they needed...some peace and quiet, away from the heartache and homesickness of it all.

 

 

"-Oh my gosh, you're here!"

Suddenly, there came an unknown voice, as well as the person's figure dashing along the shore with a fiery purpose.

Oh...that's right.

He made a new friend the night before.

 

But there was no stopping the boy's excitement one bit as he wrapped his arms around Ven's waist, just barely reaching his hips.

_"Hey, how are you?"_   

"Great! I was really excited to see you!" He then gleamed to the other teens with him; "And your friends look so cool!"

 

The compliment was swiftly received with a slight chuckle, all the while Ven crouched down to meet his height like before.

_"Still, it's nice seeing you again. I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven."_

Another smile made way for the brunette, "I'm Sora!"

"I'm Ephemer," He proudly introduced; "and this is Skuld and Blaine. It's very nice to meet you, Sora."

 

The cheerfulness was clearly brief, just as Sora was already bouncing on his sandals, shaking Ven's arm in unbridled energy.

"Come on, I wanna play now! We can do a whole bunch of stuff!"

_"Like what?"_  

He thought about the endless possibilities in his head, but only for a short second. 

 

"-I know, we can be warriors! I'll get the swords from the shed!" And just like that, he bolted towards the tiny building tucked under the rocky plateau, leaving them to the waves once more. 

"He's really sweet, Ven. I'm glad you made friends with him." 

_"Thanks..."_  He only muttered, looking towards the shimmering waters and sky;  _"What are we supposed to do now? Once we get back, I mean..."_

 

"Well, one thing's for sure, we're one Leader short. We should go looking for him as a group." 

_"And after that?"_

 

Deep down, in his bright, joyful heart, there was the feeling of melancholy. He remembered the times where he truly felt special, when he could make his own decisions and lead the many who follow indefinitely. The courage, the knowledge, the power, and the bravery he always dreamed of was in the palm of his hands, and he also had the friends that saw him as an equal.

He felt truly happy...and he knew that happiness was going to wind down sometime soon.

No matter how long he's been gone, it felt strangely nostalgic...between that day and now, it seemed like nothing changed at all.

 

In the back of his mind, it felt like a bad dream he woke up from.

...But when did he fall asleep?

 

"-I found 'em!" The grim mood vanished immediately as the boy was waving a set of wooden swords around, taking the time to hand Ven the other blade; "Don't go easy on me, I'm really good at this!"

 

The rest of the Leaders only chuckled to themselves, giving the blonde a chance to affirm the playful stance, beginning the spar as the sun continued to shine high.

 

~~

 

Somehow, past the near hours of playful banters and the noise of makeshift swords filling the air, the boy's excitement finally winded down to relax on the warm sand, watching the sun slowly creep down to a gentle orange.  

"So where'd you guys come from? I haven't seen you on the island before." 

 

Fear steadily prodded his chest, leaving him unconsciously glancing towards his friends as they waited anxiously by. 

_"Well..."_  He slowly took the challenge;  _"We live in a place where everything's in a sunset's glow, with nice people and lots of really good snacks."_

"Really?" His eyes grew bright with attention; "That sounds so cool!" 

"You got that right," Skuld sighed; "I mean...we _do_ have a beach, but not as refreshing as this." 

"That's good to know. There's not an island in the whole world better than here!" 

 

His oblivious confidence let the group laugh once more, just acting so optimistic that out of everything in the known universe, he will still see his home in perfect, pristine eyes. 

 

"What a surprise to see you here, Ventus." An old, dreadful voice shattered the peaceful atmosphere, letting fear seize Ventus' heart as he stood against the threat; "I can see that your union was a success..."

He could sense it clearly now, the unrelenting Darkness inside his heart, permeating his soul as a cold and hollow husk of a man.

The Sigil...the one that will destroy all...

 

"Who are you?" Ephemer glared, putting himself up front as the Leader he was assigned to be; "What did you do to Ven?"

"Nothing you should fret about, boy." Xehanort sneered, "But if you could do an old man a favor, perhaps the role Ventus should play will tell you everything you need to know."

Anger boiled under his skin, threatening to lash out on the threat itself. With the poison he speaks of, he was never going to fall victim to him again...

 

"-Ven, what was all that about?" Skuld held his shoulder, letting the haze clear as the man had vanished from sight.

_"...It's complicated..."_ No matter what happened, he didn't want to relive that pain all over again...

"It's alright, we'll get through this together..."

 

He only nodded, letting his focus turn once more to Sora, sighing in a slight defeat.

_"Sorry about this, but we have to get going."_

"You'll come back soon, right?" No matter how far they would be, he saw no distance between.

_"I'm not going to forget. And we're still friends, that's all that matters."_

 

No matter where they were, he knew deep down that their hearts will never forget, no matter how long time will pass them.

 

~~~

 

Some time had passed, and the familiar routine of the Land of Departure was set in stone once more.

Even when Eraqus' students were full-fledged Masters, it was a long way to go before they could make their own mark on the worlds and find their own pupils. 

It was a nice thought for the Master, giving him just enough time to watch his students follow their hearts and do something greater that his teachings lacked. 

 

"Master Eraqus?" Aqua poked her head through his study; "There's a letter for you."

Of course, being in the mountains, that statement struck the man odd.

Maybe the time had finally come...

 

"You can come in, Aqua. I believe it's from Ephemer."

"But I didn't see him. It just...appeared, right outside the door."

Once again, he put aside the circumstances for now.

 

Nevertheless, the envelope was passed into his hand, and the tranquility halted as soon as he saw the name printed up front. It was his name, either way, but the characters inscribed seemed too good to be true... 

Hastily so, the only thing hidden within was a photo, a homage of sights taken within such a short frame of time.

He could easily recognize the two boys, Ephemer placed on the far left and Ventus in the middle, but the remaining faces were completely unknown.

There were two other men and two women, all cheerful and bright.

 

"That's so sweet...Ven looks so happy."

"Of course..." He took upon his curiosity and turned it around, finding another message written on the other side, as well as a striking badge with five animals on a stained glass...

 

 

_The road has been tough, but I'm happy to say that we all found our way back to where we belong._

_I know how much you may miss Ven, so here's a picture of the whole gang back together again._

_Simply said, I hope you look towards a better future, and in the words of my favorite Master, may your heart be your guiding Key..._

_I hope we all cross paths soon!_

_~Ephemer, Skuld, Blaine, Ventus, Lauriam, Strelitzia_

 

 


End file.
